Aran Ryan
Aran Ryan is a fictional Irish boxer who appears in the 1994 video game Super Punch-Out!! and the 2009 video game Punch-Out!!. In both games, he holds the lowest-ranked title in the World Circuit. Out of 28 total bouts, Ryan has won 18 matches (16 by a technical knockout, according to the 2009 installment) and lost 10 times. Appearances ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1994) In the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!, he borrows a tactic from Pizza Pasta, which is hugging his opponent; however, this hugging move allows Aran Ryan to regain strength, unlike Pizza Pasta's. Sometimes when he gets punched in the face, he turns his back against his opponent, turns back around and does a punching move that is similar to Piston Hurricane's 'Hurricane Rush', but more difficult. His special move is called Irish Jig. It's a fast combo dance where he throws body blows and jabs in quick succession. In addition, he is vulnerable to super punches. After such a punch he will try to grab Mac. If timed correctly it can be counter punched and he will be stunned and vulnerable to another super punch. Appropriately, his palette swap is Piston Hurricane. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Aran reappeared in Punch-Out!! (Wii). He's #4 in the World Circuit. Aran's looks were updated to give him a vaguely punk, almost psychotic look with a personality to match. He is very quick and it's very hard to hit him more than once at a time, and he tends to bounce off the ropes to add some speed to his moves. He has a shamrock on his belt and speaks with a heavy Irish accent. His bio shows that he is a cruel individual, messing with fellow boxers during their training sessions and putting horseshoes into his boxing gloves. It also shows that he vandalized a poster with Little Mac on it. Aran also appears to like getting hit and urges Mac to punch him in the middle of the fight. During intermission he comments "Keep hittin' me, I love it!". Whether this is only to intimidate foes or the fact that Ryan is masochistic is unknown. If the player loses to him, he smashes the camera's lens with his head. Instant KO trick: Block his headbut move just as it's about to hit, then hit him with a 3-Star Punch as he rubs his head. Title Defense Mode Aran Ryan returned to challenge Mac and win the Champion's belt. His new bio shows that he wanted to defeat Mac so badly, he resolved in using illegal equipment; more accurately, a boxing glove tied to a rope which he uses like a flail during the match. He has become more faster and has some new attacks and a completely new attack scheme. He's also the only character who can hurt Little Mac while he falls because he uses his weapon against you, unless it's a TKO. During the intermission, the audience throws food at him while Aran Ryan taunts the audience. Instant KO trick: If you want to knock him out, hit him with a Star Punch just as the glove is turning to hit you (just after depleting his stamina). He won't be getting up after that. Exhibition challenges Challenger: # Land 7 Star Punches during the fight! # TKO or KO Aran Ryan without getting hit! # Find 4 different ways to earn Stars. Title defense: # Win the fight by TKO... # Earn a Star from EVERY Rope Attack and still win the fight! # Defeat Aran Ryan in the 7th minute of the fight! Quotes Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) * "Your wimpy little punches won't even faze me." (first match) * "All I have to do is stop your KO Punches and this match will easily be mine." (rematch) * "Oooh! You're the first with such heavy punches." (endgame) Punch-Out!! (Wii) * "Y'Don't look Irish!" (When selecting him as the opponent in Contender Mode) * "Come On, Boy!/Is That It?" (Taunt) * "Fightin's like breathin', Mac!" (during intermission) * "Whaddaya ya lookin' at, Mac boy?!" (during intermission) * "Keep hittin' me! I love it!" (during intermission) * "If ye lie down with dogs, ye'll rise up with fleas!" (after knocking down Little Mac) * "RAAAAAAAAHHAAHAAAAAAAA!!!" (after winning match) * "You prob'ly got cheeseburgers in them gloves, have ye, Mac?!" (after knocking down Little Mac) * "You're pretty like me sister!" (after knocking down Little Mac) * "Here's one of me favorites, Mac!" (before performing special technique) * "Me sister hits harder than you, boy!" (during intermission) * "You're gonna love this, Mac!" (before performing special technique) * "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lets go! Lets go!" (before match) * "Try this one on for size!" (before performing special technique) * * "C'mon, c'mon... Grrrr, what are you(the ref) looking at!?" (Title Defense Intermission) * "Huh!? Whozzat!? Huh!? Let's go! Lets go! I'll take a piece of you now! Hey! You think that's funny do ya!? Hey! You think you're a man, do ya!?" (Title Defense Intermission, during the food throwing) Doc Louis Tips * "Mmmm... mmm! Don't you just love to hate this guy?" * "Alright Mac! Time to send this joker packing! Hit him so hard he'll see rainbows!" Trivia * Most of Aran Ryan's fight in the Wii game has to do with the number 7. ** You get 7 hearts ** After stunning him, you can get up to 7 hits before he regains consciousness ** He gets up at the count of 7 ** He gives 7 opportunities for stars per round ** Two challenges have to do with the number seven *** Land 7 Star Punches *** Beat Aran Ryan on the 7th minute Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters